Lost Sister
by BraveTurtle
Summary: Hey readers! This is my first story i hope you like it! this story is about a romance between Leonardo and Karai and also is about Karai finding about her real name and whom killed her mother! come with me on an adventure and find out what happends to karai! will she stay with Shredder or Master Splinter? Please add to favs and review i need your opinion -Mad Hawk
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey reader! This is my first story and I hope you all like it. This story is about Karai finds out that the man who she has called "father" all these years is really the man that killed her mother! Will you come with me on an adventure and finds up what happens with Karai!. (By the way I am sharing this account so you guys know it' me my code name is Mad Hawk). Hope you like it!**

**- Mad Hawk **

* * *

Karai's Pov

I was going a Footclan meeting, we all get in and sit down in our places my father comes in the room and sits in the end of the table, I was hoping this meeting had something importante or not boring in it. I started to look at my cellphone, I noticed that for some reason I had leo's number in here I started wondering why?

"Karai! Pay attention!" yelled my father

"Sorry father" I replyed

My father started talking again all I heard was " bla bla bla vendetta vendetta"

I started to imagine stuff like… The Kraang's Alien ship would come barging in here and we would start fighting against one another, when I looked up from my day dream I realized that the meeting had finished, I went walking to the door when my father shut's it in front of me.

"Karai were you paying attention to the mmeting?" asked my father.

"yes Father it's just that I" I replyed.

"you just what?" asked my father again.

"I was wondering after we defet the turtles are we going to go back to japan?" I asked.

"Maybe… Maybe not, but I know we will defeat the turtles!" replyed my father.

I nodded at him and left the room I went directly to my little office kinda room thing. By the time I got there I went to my bed where I sat down crossed my legs and started to meditate, when I fell into deep meditation I started to imagine my mother although I haven't seen her I imagined her with black hair like me and tall with long legs, I stayed into deep meditation until someone will look for me.

Leo's pov

I was hiting the dummy for a while, I started practicing some new moves. When I got tired I went to lay on the couch with Ralph and Mikey, they were watching a zombie series called The Dead Walking or something I watched with them for a while. I stood up to go to the dojo and meditate, when I got ther I sat down with my legs crossed I started to fall in a deep meditation when I did I saw karai in there I went running to her, I got to her and saw her turn around.

"you meditate?" I asked Karai.

"yes, since when do you?" I replyed and asked him.

"since I have memory. It's so wierd that we have been dating for like two months now and we never knew we meditate" I replyed back.

Yes, me and karai have been dating, it's not wierd or anything, yes our familys are against each other but we like each other and nothing's going to stop that. Me and Karai started walking around and we were talking, it's been a long time since we last seen each other it's been like 1 week or something.

"Leo" said Karai.

"yeah?" I replyed.

"I think that we hould stop seeing each other" said Karai.

"but why? we were going so well" I asked her.

"it's just that, we are 'enemys' and we even haven't plan this out, I mean when are we going to see each other? When are we going to go out?" Asked Karai.

"we are gong to figure it out I promise" I said.

We were talking for a while when I notice I was up. Ralph had woke me up.

"dude it's tea time. Get up" said Ralph.

"be there in a minute" I replyed.

He went out the dojo and I got up. I went walking to the door and got out. I went straight to the kitchen and I sat down next to Donnie, Mikey brought to the table the cut pizza slices, it was Mickey's flavored pizza it was gross but I ate it all. After tea I went to the couch to watch some TV.

30 minutes later…

"Leo, should we get going to patrol?" said Donnie.

"yeah, get the guys ready" I replyed.

Donnie went to get the guys while I wait at the lair door, 2 minutes later they came and we went out, we got out a manhole and got on top of a rooftop, when we got there we started running and jumping onto other rooftops until we got to one with a special surprise.

"well, well, well isn't it the turtles." said Karai.

I put my serios face on and me and my brother's started to fight with her and the Footclan, we got all of them and Karai escaped, thank god she did I didn't want to fight with her.

**That's the end of chapter 1 guy's! Hoped you liked it! Please review! And add to your favs if you liked it!**

**- Mad Hawk**


	2. Chapter 2 First kiss and a new Friend

**AN: Hey reader! This is chapter 2 of my story Lost Sister I hope you enjoy it! Please Review and add to favorites!**

**-Mad Hawk**

* * *

Leo´s pov

I woke up Looked at my T-Phone it was 6:24, I got up from bed and I put my belt on. I went to my bathroom, when I got there I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed bags under my eyes, I went to wash my face, when I got out I went to the kitchen to see what Mikey had made for breakfast. When I got there I sat down in my chair i crossed my arms and put my head in between them.

"What are we having" I asked Mikey.

"French toast" replyed Mikey.

"Bon appetite" said Mikey, while giving me a plate of French toast.

I started eating; it was really good I can't believe Mikey can cook this stuff. When I finished eating I went to wash my plate, when I was done I dried my hands and went to my room. When I got there I grabbed my T-Phone and looked at Karai's number.

_"Hey my little mint."_ I texted to her

"_Hey! Can't talk right now in training I'll text you in 5 minutes Kay?" texted Karai._

_"No problem" I texted her back._

5 minutes later…

_"Hey mint, how are you? _Texted Karai

_"Good mint you?" _ I texted back.

_"Fine it's nice hearing from you, mint when are we going to see each other?" _Texted Karai.

_"Can I go to your apartment tonight?" _I texted back_._

_"Of course see you there at 10:00" _Texted Karai.

I put my T-Phone in my belt when I heard Master Splinter call us for training. I went towards the dojo, when I got there I went in and sat down.

3 hours later…

We just got out of training and I went to the couch and went to watch Super Space Heroes, they were putting and old episode, after the episode I went to get my MP3 player and lied on the couch and started to listening to my favorite Dj Skrillex I stayed there then imagined me and Karai Together holding hands and were in a rooftop and we were fighting crimes and we were also defeating Shredder but I'm sure that will never happen, I stopped listening to music and went to practice hitting the dummy, when I stopped I noticed that Sensei wasn't going to let me go out at 10:00 alone, that sucks I promised Karai I would go. I stood still until an idea occurred to me.

"Hey Ralph, what's up?" I said to Ralph.

"Nothing, what do you want?" replyed Ralph.

"Can I talk to you in privet please?" I asked Ralph

We went to my room, we got in I closed the door and I sat on my desk chair. I sighed and I scratched the back of my neck and I convinced myself to tell him but I kept backing down when I looked up I noticed Ralph looking at me. I convinced myself.

"Ralph when I tell you this you can't freak out and not tell anyone understand?" I told Ralph while he nodded.

"*sigh* I'm kind of dating someone "I said to Ralph.

"Who? APRIL!? Donnie's going to kill you. "Said Ralph

"No not April I'm dating … Karai." I replyed.

Ralph looked at me and went out my room I went after him. When I got out he was so angry I didn't even dare to tell him something so instead I just let him go I don't think he will say anything anyway so I just went to the kitchen to get a healthy snack. After a while Ralph came back to me and asked me to go to the kitchen with him.

"Here I am not going to tell your secret but it's going to cost you something, we don't watch space heroes for 2 weeks" said Ralph.

"Make it 4 weeks, I need you to come with me to her apartment tonight" I added to the "punishment"

Ralph hit me on my arm and went out the kitchen, I started to dance and celebrate but I was also sad because I couldn't see Super Space Heroes but oh well anything for my little mint. I went to the bathroom to have a shower.

Karai's Pov

Its 9:30 I should get dressed, I went to my dresser it was huge with a lot of armors and a lot of black clothes I pressed on a button next to the door that put all the black stuff away and my normal clothes appeared, I went looking through the blue area, I decided to put on cut jeans and a blue shirt that says

私にキスする kiss me with some Black boots. I went to my bathroom to put makeup on I just put some eyeliner on. After I went to sit on my couch and wait for Leo.

Leo's Pov

I went to get Ralph so we could go. When I got to his room he came out the bathroom all smelly and badly dressed.

"Dude, you're not going like that are you?" I asked Ralph.

"Why not?" Replyed Ralph.

"Go get changed or I tell the guys you're afraid of cockroaches" I bossed him.

I got out of his room and I went to the lair door I got my T-Phone out and went to Karai's number.

_"Mint, me and Ralph are going there don't worry Ralph knows, see you there" I texted to Karai._

_"Okay Mint, I'm waiting for you!" texted back Karai._

I saw ralph coming towards me, I opened the lair door and we got out we kept walking towards this man hole that's in the ally next to Karai's apartment. When we got out we went on her balcony and knocked the door, she took a while but she was probably watching some wrestling channel. When she opened it I gave her a big hug almost leaving her without any breath.

"I missed you" i told her holding her hand.

"Me too" said Karai.

"I didn't miss any of you guys" said Ralph in a weird sort of way.

When I was walking into her apartment she put her hand in front of me, it was really strange cause she would never tell me to stay out.

"Stay here, I'll be right back" said Karai fading in here house.

Me and Ralph waited for a while, we started to go on a rooftop next to her house and we were playing tag until one moment Karai calls out at us and we go back to her, when we got on her balcony I noticed she was holding something I looked at here for a while until she came out the shadows.

"Meet Klunk" said Karai with an adorable voice.

She came out of the shadows with a little kitty Kat it was so cute! It was ginger and really tiny, Karai hand it over to me it was so soft that I couldn't stop cuddling her, at one point I gave it back to Karai and she didn't accept it.

"It's yours" she said.

"Really? For me? You don't have to give me a present"

I was so thankful that I didn't know what to do; I left Klunk on the floor and looked at Karai when only one thing and one thing only occurred to me, I leaned over to her and kissed her…

**That's end of chapter 2 guy's hoped you liked it! Please review and add to favorites!**

**-Mad Hawk. **


	3. Chapter 3 A big Surprise for Karai

**AN: Hey Reader! Here's Chapter 3 I hope you like it! This is like part 2 from the 2 Chapter but just count it like another Chapter. Please Review add too Favs and follow!**

**-Mad Hawk**

* * *

Karai's Pov

Wow. Just wow, I can't believe that happened, I wanted to open my eyes and look at Leo but instead I looked at my door and saw my father there, I turned around to see Leo but when I did he was gone, Good I didn't want my father to know cuz if he does he would hit me and forbid me to ever see Leo again, I don't want that.

"Karai! What are you doing?!" yelled my father.

"Nothing father I thought I heard something out my window." I responded.

He came over to me and looked out my window he seemed very mad for some reason, well that's a stupid question he's always mad because he can't kill the turtles. He looked at me; he went to the door and went to his room. I stood there thinking of Leo, then I went and lied on my bed and fell asleep.

Leo's Pov

"Come on Leo we have to get out of here" said Ralph rushing me.

"Hold up a second, if you keep rushing me I'll never finish" I whispered at him.

"There, wait here a second" I said while going to Karai's window.

"Leo, no get down here" said Ralph.

I just ignored him and got to Karai's window, I saw her lying in bed so instead I just went in and put a piece of paper under her pillow, before I went I kissed the front of her head, by the time I got down I saw Ralph with an angry face, I ignored him and went down the manhole behind him. When we got down Ralph looked at me for 2 minutes until he finally spoke up.

"What was that all about?" Asked Ralph while scratching Klunks neck.

"What?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Don't kiss her in front of me" said Ralph with a disgust face.

"What do you want me to do, say thanks and go running of with no reason in particular, by the way it's our first kiss any way" I said to Ralph smiling.

"Hahahaha you're so lame at relationships" said Ralph Laughing.

"Yeah like you are so great with Mona, just wondering where is Mona?" I asked Ralph.

"She's in Chicago for a wrestling match" said Ralph while putting the lair door passcode.

I took Klunk from him and went inside the lair I saw Mikey and Donnie playing video games and hitting each other for the other on to lose, I went in and I sat down on the couch behind them and started to scratch Klunks neck, I waited for them to finish they're game, which took a long time.

"You just got shell boned Donnie" yelled Mikey.

"Ha ha ha, I'll beat you next time" said Donnie offended.

"Mikey do you like cats?" I asked him.

"Yeah why? Awwwwww" said mickey while taking Klunk away from me.

"He's so cute! I'm going to call him Ninja cat." Said Mikey while moving Klunk really weird.

"Not so fast Mikey, he's called Klunk and he's mine" I said making him give me back Klunk.

Mikey went to the kitchen and I went to my room with Klunk. When I got there I put Klunk on my bed and went to get a box, I got one a little bit bigger than Klunk, I got a scarf and one of my extra pillows and put them all in there then I put Klunk in the box, he seemed to like his new bed, because when I put him in there he just fallen asleep and started to purr. Then I went to my bed and just started to look at him for hours.

"Bro, its tea time" said Ralph while coming into my room.

"I,m going in a second, let me go yo the bathroom." I said to Ralph

I went to my bathroom and closed the door behind me. I went and looked myself in the mirror and noticed something. HOW AM I GOING TO HAVE A CAT WHEN MY FATHER IS A RAT! I went back into my room going to the kitchen , i ser master splinter and my bros are already at the table eating soup, i sat in betwin Mikey and Ralph away from Master Splinter so he couldn't smell car.

"Leonardo, what is that smell." said sensei.

"I have to shower thats all sensei" I responde.

"Then why do i smell cat" said Sensei.

"Leo has a cat called Klunk" yelled Mikey.

"Mikey shut up!" I said to Mikey.

"Leonardo! is this true?!" yelled Sensei.

"yes but he won´t harm you Sensei, i mean, i have brought him here and he hasn´t done everything to you." i said to Sensei.

"Leonardo! you take that cat back to where you found him." said Sensei.

"NO!" i yelled at him

I went running to my room and shut the door and it made a really loud noise, I got in and went to my bed i got Klunk and put him on top of me, I started to scratch his ear and heard a knock on my door and just ignored it someone kept knocking i just ignored it, I kept scratching Klunks ear but i started talking to him and i sounded a bit weird, but i just keep talking and talking, but then i go to get something from my desk, i open the drawer, and i get my note book, i look at it while i lie on my bed, i open it, its full of Pictures of me and Karai i started humming our song , that is feeling good, i keep looking at the pictures when I get to a picture that is when Karai is a baby i looked at the picture and notice that the baby looked familiar so then i noticed something. i went to the dojo where the pictures of Sensei and his family and i noticed, KARAI IS MIWA!i sat down on the floor then i started to smile, i am dating my sister but she can come back here with here family and be happy, i got up and went to get my Katanas, i texted to Karai.

_"Hey! meet you in Thomas 68 street." i texted to Karai._

_"Okay mint, but i'm going to take a while" texted Karai._

I went to my room to get the picture of Karai and i went running to the lair door until i saw Donnie in the Living room.

"Where you going Leo?" said Donnie.

"I'm just going out to get some fresh air i'll be right back" i said to Donnie.

I went out to the lair door, the bad thing is that the street that i am going to is filled of people at this time so i have to go in a man hole 5 blocks away from the street. when i got to the rooftop i sat on top of the edge i was so nervous that i started to wonder if i should tell her but then this came to my mind if i tell her she will not go out with me any more and if i don't tell her then i will lie and i don't want that. So i will tell her :(. then she came to the rooftop.

"Hey Karai, I ..." i said to Karai.

"Hey, Whats up?" said Karai while coming to hug me.

"Sigh, i Need to tell you something." i said denying her hug.

"What, Leo all righty in there?" said Karai getting mad.

" You Know how i told you that Sensei Had a daughter ? Well, You are his daughter, i know what you are going to say why and how but just believe and don't say we should stop seeing each other Please" i said beging to Karai.

" No, Sorry" said Karai while running, sadly i let her i new what she's going for and she needs some space.

**Thats the end of Chapter 3 guys i hoped you like it! Please Review Add to Favs and Read Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4 Will Donnie Find out? of who?

**Hey Guys! I Know its a bit late but I was bit busy "sorry". Please review add to favs and please read! I'd like to mention a few people that liked my story and I think they're stories are great**_Animortal28, tmntforever, nindroidlover14 and last but not least Tiger-Girl-14._

**-Mad Hawk**

* * *

Karai's pov

I was looking at Leo really confused I crossed my arms with Leo still looking at me I really thought he was joking but he never confessed, so I started to worry but not a lot cuz It could be another one of his jokes, I waited a long time then I started to wonder is this serious? I waited a few more minutes to see for sure. I See Leo clean the sweat of his face.

"I was looking at the pictures you give me and then there is a picture of you but when you where a baby, I kept looking at the picture and I noticed that you were Miwa to correct my self I went to Sensei's family picture and you were there." said Leo sweating.

" I need proof Leo and you that" I said while siting down on the floor.

"I brought the picture" said Leo while giving it to me.

"Your confused Leo this is my picture" I said while laughing at Leo.

"OMG, I forgot it, just wait here a sec, I'll go get it at the lair just wait here." said Leo while going down from the roof.

"Don't worry if you don't see me here!" I yelled.

I started to get hungry so I went to buy a pizza while I was waiting for Leo. I came back with a pepperoni pizza with extra pepperoni, I started eating while singing one of my favorites songs MadHouse

**"Running from the madhouse, They won't take me back, Ain't got the medicine, To give me what I need, Yes I'm burning up, But music is my drug, Doesn't matter if I shout, Or if I scream"**

I singed with my mouth full. I just kept eating my pizza and I saved 2 slices for Leo, I start to wonder where Leo is he's been gone for at least half an hour I started to get worry so I just texted him.

_"Mint, I have to go home where are you?" I texted to Leo._

_"Master Splinter grounded me and I'm in my room, I didn't text you cuz I couldn't find my  
Extra cellphone I just found it, just go home, sorry." Texted Leo._

_"Yeah sure, see ya!" I Texted back._

_I got up and I just went home I was walking though the street I was really far from my house but I was in no hurry so I went slowly in a few blocks I notice the girl that Leo and his Brothers are always out with and I think she goes out with the smart one but I'm not in the mood to "fight" with her, I look behind cuz I thought I heard something by the time I turned back I was pushed on the floor._

_"Hey watch out" I yelled._

"Sorry, I didn't see you" said the girl while helping me up.

I looked at her and noticed it was April. I just got up by myself and stared at her for a while.

"Karai!" she said while getting in a combat position.

"I'm not in the mood" I said while leaving her there confused.

I just continued going to my house, i get there and i see my father there and i started to walk really slow to buy me some time to think what to say, obiosly i was going to lie I'm not going to tell him i am dating his enemies son. so i just went with stuff.

"Karai! where have you been at this hour!" said my father.

"I went to get pizza and on my way back I got lost" I lied to my father.

He looked at me and went into my house, I got in and went to my room to change into pyjimas and go to sleep, when I get out of the bathroom I go to lay down and I start to think about what Leo told me I still don't believe him but we'll have to find out. I lie down on my bed I fall directly to sleep hoping I will dream with my BF. I wake up each minutes thinking that my head is telling me something I keep ignoring it and keep sleeping and waking up. I wake up in one moment with a nightmare, I dreamt that Leo was captured by my Father and he made me kill him "what lies do these days", I keep sleeping luckily I could sleep without waking up.

Leo's Pov

I was laying down on my bed really mad at Master Splinter. Maybe Karai's right it's impossible she's my sister or Miwa, I mean Sensei would have told me about that, maybe he knows but he didn't tell me, is that real? My LOST SISTER is alive?, I mean, no Sensei would not lie about these stuff or Would he?. I heard a knock on my door, I went to open it, I saw Raph, I looked at him and closed the door in his face, I went to lie on my bed again.

"Come on Leo, its me" said Raph.

"Let me go look for someone who cares just wait a moment, go away" I yelled at him.

I sensed that he went away.i got up and I went to my desk, I sit down and I open the drawer I get my art pad out. I start to draw me losing Karai cuz she was brained washed by Shredder. After I drew it completely I looked at it and wondered what it would be to lose Karai ,"Karai", I said while thinking about her. I get up to look for my extra T-Phone , I looked everywhere I couldn't find it, I keep looking for it when I noticed Klunk was vibrating, I went over to him and I wake him up, when I pick him up I noticed my T-Phone was there, I take it out and let Klunk sleep again. An alarm was going off that explains Klunk, I take the alarm off and I go to messenger I went to see if Karai was online She wasn't. Instead I take a nap.

Raph's Pov

I was walking though the lair, I get my T-Phone out and I sit on the couch with Mikey, I start Texting Mona. By the way she's like my girlfriend no biggy.

_"Hey, How are you? when are you coming back?" _I texted to Mona.

_"I'm fine you? Got back 2 days ago I couldn't contact you!" _Texted Mona.

_"What? Meet you Next to the pizzeria!" _I texted to Mona.

_"Okay, but no street fights anymore" _Texted Mona.

I Went to get my stuff (a lot of stuff), I also got a flower. Yeah, yeah you guys might say this isn't the Raph we know but I'm just getting a nice to see you present, even know she did change me.i went running out the door thankfully no one noticed I was gone I get out and I go out the manhole where leads me to where I'm going, I get up and go one the rooftop thats in front of this pizzeria we are meeting in. I call the Pizza place.

_"I'll like to order a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese" I said to the man._

_"Where do you want us to send it sir?" asked the pizza guy._

_"In front of the pizza store on a bench I'll leave the money there for you to pick it up" I said quickly and I hung up. (by the way the money I get from April she give us money if we need something)._

I go down I leave the money on the bench and I wait in The shadows for the pizza guy.

10 minutes later…

He finally came and he saw the money on the bench he left the pizza and accepted the money he put 10 bucks in his pocket, funny kid, I went down quickly to get the pizza and got up the roof, when I got up I put the pizza on the edge and I put a tablecloth on the floor and put a lot of decorations. I hid in the shadows and I waited foe Mona to surprise her ( :3 ).

5 minutes later…

I see Mona come on the rooftop with a really surprise in her face, I go up to her and I put my hands on her eyes to surprise (:3 so cutee) she turns around and she hugs me for a while I hug her bag and I tell her.

"Missed ya" I said.

"Missed you more" she said to me ( I blushed ).

I sit her down on the tablecloth and I serve her a pizza and we start talking and talking we couldn't stop until I looked at my T-phone why did I have to look? It was 12:30 I had to go home before Sensei kills me! I was really sad but I had to tell Mona I had to go.

"I have to go sorry I wish we could be together all the time but we can't" I said with a sad face.

"I understand, just go" said Mona while hugging me and pushing me to the edge.

I say bye and I go home, I go down the manhole and I go to the lair. When I get there all the lights are turned off and everybody was sleeping I went to my room, I changed and I go to sleep, thinking about my one and only Mona. With that I fell directly too sleep.

Leo's Pov

6 Hours Later…

I wake up with Mikey in room, I look at him and start wondering why and what is he doing I see him get something from my desk and goes to my wall while would he draw on my wall there are more interesting things to do , thats when I noticed. He was drawing on my Space heroes posters, I get up and I take his hand away from drawing.

"Mikey! What are you doing to my posters!?" I yelled at him.

"I was just putting on the side that you were the captain" Said Mikey.

I turn around to see if it was true and obviously it wasn't, when I see my poster everybody has a mustache. I turn around to hit Mikey but he was already gone. I go to my bathroom and I wash my face, when I get out I go to the kitchen, when I get there I see some coffee already made and Raph was at the table drinking some, I go get a cup.

"Where were you last night?" I asked Raph.

"I was with M eating pizza" He said while yawning.

"Did you just get up too?" I asked Raph.

"Yeah, I coudn't sleep last night. I think its about Mona" said Raph while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Whos Mona?" Said Donnie while Coming into the kitchen.

" We were talking about this series and there is a monkey called Mona, right Leo?" Said Raph nervios.

" Yeah, she is an expiremental monkey and they put a vacoon on her so she could be invisible but we think its imposible" I said helping Raph.

" It kinda is, sure its a serie and not a movie?" asked Donnie.

" Mabey, i don't know" said Raph while going to his room.

I started drinking my coffee, when i started to think, mabey i should tell donnie that Im dating Karai, he should beable to help me to figure out what to do and to figure out if she is my sister or our sister, i don't know now is not the time to think, now is the time to wake up!.

" That was awkward" said Donnie

" Yeah" i replyed.

" Raph is acting wierd, last night i saw him go out the lair with a flower in his hand, do you think he is seeing someone?" Asked Donnie.

" No!; um i mean no even if he was who will it be, April?" I said laughing.

I think he tooo it for real, he went running to Raphs room and he just barged in like he was an angry king. He stood in front of Raph and started to look at him wierdly but i dont blame him, if i thought someone was seeing Karai i would literaly kill him (jealous haha).

" You're dating april!?" Yelled Donnie...

**Thats Chp 4 guys! sorry its late i've been real busy. it ends with a clip hanger but the next one will come sooner than this one. Please Review add to favs and read thanks!**

**-Mad Hawk**


End file.
